The present invention relates to techniques for restricting access to information during communications between a computer system and a remote location.
Outsourcing is an increasingly common technique for reducing expenses and focusing the activities of an organization. However, it is often difficult to outsource tasks or activities that involve sensitive customer information, such as financial information or health-care information. This is because it is very hard for the organization that is outsourcing the activities to ensure that a third party has implemented appropriate safeguards to protect such sensitive customer information. Consequently, the organization is reluctant to outsource the activities because, in the wrong hands, the sensitive customer information may result in identity theft or violations of governmental regulations that protect privacy (such as the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act). Moreover, such violations may result in financial liability for the organization.